leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW024 (unaired)
(Japanese: ロケット団ＶＳプラズマ団！（後編） VS ! (Part 2)) was intended to be the 24th episode of the , and the 681st episode of the Pokémon anime. This episode was originally scheduled to air in Japan on March 24, 2011, but was postponed, along with the original , indefinitely because of the and the . TV Tokyo said in 2011 that it would someday air, but this statement has not been updated or clarified since, and as of Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, this episode's events have been removed from continuity. Plot Team Plasma carries out a massive attack on the Castelia City masquerade party and steals the Meteonite from Team Rocket, hoping to use it to control Pokémon into turning against their s. While , Pierce, Dr. Zager, and the rest of the team fall back, Jessie, James, and are sent to pursue Team Plasma back to the Desert Resort, where a great conflict breaks out. However, during the fighting, the Meteonite becomes unstable and begins releasing large blasts of energy that power up the two teams' Pokémon but also creates an imbalance in nature. Looker and Professor Juniper escort and to the Desert Resort in hopes of stopping the Meteonite and getting back to normal. As they arrive, they discover that the situation with the Meteonite has escalated into a disaster that threatens to destroy all of Castelia City. Ash and Pikachu battle to overcome both Team Rocket and Team Plasma while finding a way to stop the Meteonite from destroying Castelia City. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Looker * Professor Juniper * Pierce * Dr. Zager * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Team Plasma's) Trivia * This and the previous episode are the only episodes that were skipped. * Unlike the only other skipped episode in Japan, this two-parter was supposed to be important to the overall storyline instead of being a stand-alone episode. * Had this episode aired, it would have marked the final appearance of Pierce. * Coincidentally, the 24th episode of the XY series was also skipped. However, unlike this, it eventually aired. * The depiction of Team Plasma in these episodes differs significantly from how they would be depicted from their official debut in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! and onward. While they still want to put Pokémon under mind control, the Team Plasma Grunts in these episodes state their desire is to liberate Pokémon from their Trainers and that they're doing this in service of "the hero." This suggests a different story arc based on the first games of Generation V was planned for the first incarnations of Team Plasma to feature in but it got scrapped as of the release of the sequels, the anime using the second incarnation of Team Plasma instead. * The scene with Liepard attacking a skyscraper with with two Team Plasma Grunts alongside it on a helicopter is reused for the Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N opening, Be an Arrow! 2013, although it is newly animated rather than taken directly from the episode. The differences is that Aldith and Barret are in the scene (who have their uniforms designs from ) instead of one Team Plasma Grunt with the original uniform. ** In addition, the shot of Liepard firing Hyper Beam is later recycled for use in Strong Strategy Steals the Show! when Stephan's Liepard uses the move during a battle against . File:Team Plasma helicopter BW024.png|Original File:Team Plasma helicopter OPJ15.png|''Be an Arrow! 2013'' File:Liepard Hyper Beam BW024.png|Original File:Liepard Hyper Beam BW106.png|''Strong Strategy Steals the Show!'' Dub edits * According to Tom Wayland, this episode and the previous one were sent to The Pokémon Company International, but they were never dubbed.https://twitter.com/VanWayland/status/334560411959586816 References 024 (unaired) Category:Banned episodes Category:Undubbed episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Rocket-dan VS Plasma-dan! (Kōhen) es:EP684 fr:La Team Rocket contre la Team Plasma ! (Partie 2) it:BW024 (non trasmesso) ja:BW編第24話 (放送延期) zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第24集（未播出）